Baby Blues: Kikumaru Eiji
by Reinne141
Summary: A series of one-shots about different Princes and their baby blues, with Sakuno as the mother. What kind of a father will he be? III: Sakuno's gone to visit her Grandma and Eiji went grocery shopping with his precious baby, which took him on a trip to memory lane. Read and Review! :)
1. Kirihara Akaya

The Pregnancy Chronicles

I: Kirihara Akaya

By: Reinne141

...

It was just like any other day. Akaya yawned sleepily as he rolled over to his side and placed his outstretched arm on the part of the bed where his pregnant wife was supposed to be at, intending to hug her. Having her in his arms gives him a sense of unparallelled contentment and reassurance that she and their baby are safe so he hugs her as much as he can.

But when his fingers failed to touch her skin and instead met the still-warm fabric of her blanket, he slightly frowned. With his orbs still closed, he moved his arm further, searching for a particular person who should still be in bed that early in the morning.

But she was not there.

"Sakuno..?", finally, the lad snapped open his forest green eyes and roamed it all over their room. And when he realized that Sakuno is not in the room indeed, his groggy mind suddenly became alert and he abruptly sat up, brushing his tousled black hair away from his face. "Sakuno?"

No answer.

"Sakuno?", Akaya leapt to his feet, his blanket fell to the floor messily and revealed his bare chest. He was only wearing his boxers but he didn't bother look for a robe and just wore his favorite comfy slippers that was conveniently beside the bed. It was still dark outside the window, the sun is barely up! Maybe she went to the bathroom? Mattaku, they talked about this already. That if she needs to use the bathroom at night (or in that case, in the early hours of the morning), she should wake him up. So he quickly made his way to the said place and opened the door, only to see no one in there.

The seaweed head blinked.. and all of a sudden, worry coursed through him. "Sakuno?! Oi!", he went out of their room and dashed down the stairs. Ever since the doctor told him that his wife's pregnancy is delicate, he can't help but worry every single time she's not in his sight. They're having their baby, of course he'll be worried. He can't let anything happen to his wife and child. It was kind of a hassle though, especially when he's at work. It's hard for him to concentate and oftentimes, he'd find himself thinking about her so much that he'd neglect his job. What if her tummy suddenly hurts and he's not there? What if she suddenly goes into labor? Those thoughts would circle around his mind and before he knew it, he's driving back to their house.

It's their first baby, after all. It's only natural for him to be like that. He's been very careful too, not letting himself succumb to Demon mode whenever she's around. He can't risk it, no. And also, he refused to let his former teammates from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku visit her without him there. Niou's tricks might hurt Sakuno (although he doesn't think the Trickster would do anything to harm her but he can't be too careful) and Marui's too hyper. And what if they bicker and somehow Sakuno gets hurt? Nope, he won't let that happen. And he just don't want them to hang around her too much after that nightmare he had about his baby suddenly slapping him and yelling 'Tarundoru!', he was so freaked out that he screamed in his sleep.

They'd often tease him about being a worry-freak but he just can't help it, okay? One day, they will feel how he feels too once they have their own babies. Then HE will tease them and shout, 'In your face! Now you know how I felt!', then he'll get the last laugh. But even if they don't admit it, he knows they're pretty excited to see his baby as well. One time, he came from work and found all of them in his living room, with a lot of books lying around. They were all books for baby names. Even though he already forbade them, they'd still come visit, bringing with them a variety of baby stuff.

Jackal gave them a dozen of knitted baby socks, hats and gloves (he made them himself), Niou's is a couple of teddy bears (white and blue, he denied coming up with the idea of giving stuffed toys but Akaya knows better), Marui bought packs of sweets that could last for like a year (does he want the baby to have cavities that much?), Yagyuu gave them story books (english, psh..), Yanagi brought a polaroid camera they can use under water (photo op for baby's bath time), Sanada's is a black stroller (and it looked kinda expensive) while Yukimura gave them cute baby clothes (all of them had an image of a little tennis racquet in front). He was actually touched.

He hoped that when his baby boy comes, he'd inherit the good traits of his Senpai-tachi. Jackal's endurance, Marui's genius-like skills, Yagyuu's gentlemanly personality, Niou's cunning mind, Renji's I.Q., Sanada's discipline and Yukimura's God-like prowess. And of course, his baby shall have his awesomeness and Sakuno's warmth and kind heart. Yes, their baby will be perfect.

Akaya searched the whole living room but she was not there too. Panicking, he stormed off to the Kitchen and when he saw no auburn head there, his heart thumped. Where can she be? Where is she?!

"Sakuno?! Sakuno, where are-..", he froze when he heard a loud thud above him. Fear suddenly gripped him and he hurriedly went back to the second floor. Of course. Why didn't he think of that? There's another room she can be in. But what was that sound? What the heck was that?

When he was finally in front of the door of the nursery room, he released a very deep breath and opened the door. His green orbs then spotted a familiar face sitting on a couch near the crib, sound asleep and a hard-bound book on the floor. So, it must've fell and that was the sound he heard. Thank God.

He rushed to his beautiful wife and without wasting a second, embraced her from behind and sighed in relief. And of course it woke her up in the process. "E-Eh? Akaya-kun?"

"You got me so worried! I almost pissed in my pants! What do you think are you doing? You can't just do that! Your due date's really near! What if something happened to you? Damn it, do you know what would've happened to me if something happened to you?!", and he continued on ranting without letting her go.

There he goes again, Sakuno thought with a smile. Oh well, she's used to it now. This happens everytime she disappears from his side even for a second. It was cute though, so she didn't mind him fussing over her. He's much more of a worry-wart than Jackal.

"Gomen ne, Akaya-kun, I just wanted to read a book for Aka-chan."

"Then you should have just woken me up..", the lad whined. But then he shook his head and fondly smiled, "Every time Aka-chan wants to hear a story, just tell me and I'll read to him." He tightened his hug and looked thoughtful for a while before adding sourly, "Even if it's english. "

Sakuno, knowing that his loving husband won't relax unless she agrees, nodded and wrapped her arms around him too. Her chocolate brown orbs swept over the room as she hugged him back, then she smiled. The room was painted light-blue, just right for the gender of their baby. As soon as they found out about it, Akaya excitedly went to the local hardware store and bought buckets of paint, brushes and other materials. Then he got to work and painted the whole room, while rambling about what kind of toys and clothes they should buy for their baby. And he also made the crib himself. After that, he brought her with him and they bought the other things their baby will need. Watching him all happy and excited filled her with joy.

"Come on, you shouldn't sleep here. It won't be good for you." Akaya carefully helped her up, his green orbs fixed on the bulge on her tummy. Wow, it's really big now. For sure, their baby will be healthy just like its Dad. His eyes brightened at the thought. He'll be a Dad! He draped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead affectionately, "Come on."

Sometimes, Sakuno can't help but be amazed by how much this man loves her. Other people may see him as a demon, or childish but to her, Akaya is a wonderful, loving and caring husband and soon-to-be father.

But when they were just about to exit the door, Sakuno halted and the seaweed-haired lad turned to her. "What? Did you forget something?"

"I-I think my water just broke.."

"Oh." He nodded, then paled. "I-It did?"

"Hai."

And the lad fainted.

"AKAYA-KUN!"

...

A/N: Thanks for reading! How was it? Review, review, review! Oh, any requests? Who would you guys like to be the next father?


	2. Niou Masaharu

II: Niou Masaharu

By: Reinne141

...

Masaharu clenched his fists tightly, his heart thrashing against his chest in the most painful way as he heard another agonized cry from his wife who was currently in the Labor room of the hospital. Damn it. His feet can't stay put and he paced around restlessly, his sneakers producing small squeaks as they hit against the marble floor. And even though he was wearing a thick, black jacket, he still felt cold. Too cold. A few seconds later, he heard her scream again, and he barely suppressed the very, very strong urge to barge inside and embrace her protectively. His steel blue eyes bored a hole through the door, focused.. waiting for the man in the white lab coat to exit and tell him what happened.

What's the damn Doctor doing? What's taking so damn long?! He'd been waiting for straight nine hours now but they're still not finished? What are they doing to Sakuno in there? How can she stand that kind of torture and damn it, he's going crazy!

He knew giving birth is hard but her screams.. are just too fucking painful to hear.

The silver-haired man would've stood by her side but he changed his mind at the last minute. Because honestly, he didn't know if he could bear to see her in that kind of state. So when the nurses were pushing off her bed through the door, he gently squeezed her dainty hand and said the most reassuring phrase that popped out of his mind. "Have a good time, Sakuno..", and even though she was in pain, his cute little wife managed to crack a smile before the doors closed.

He'd seen terrible things before, witnessed horribly gross stuff, been held by gunpoint and all but this.. he can't handle. And if he goes in there, he'd only get angry at himself. Because she'll be suffering, while him, her good-for-nothing husband, can't do anything to help. Never before did he feel this useless.

Maybe he just got used to saving her, doing something for her. Like when they first met, when those moronic baseball players tried to hurt her. He scared them off without breaking a sweat. And after that, she got into more trouble and he'd always be the one to save her pretty ass. He got so used to doing things for her, so it really sucks to just stand there and wait.

His wife is a delicate one. And Haru didn't thought he'd fall for a girl like her. He's usually not attracted to weaklings but.. she's different. She may be physically weak, but she has a strong heart. That's what makes her beautiful. And.. well.. when he first saw her, he couldn't help but think that she's like a lost little kitten. He didn't know why but it unexplainably attracted him.

Sakuno is his little kitten. Now, they're going to have another furball in the family.. his son.

She should've just chosen to give birth through Caesarian section. The scar won't be pretty but it'll be better and way easier. Why did she even choose the Natural but more painful way? Shit. Maybe he should go in there and tell the Doctor that?

Another loud cry.

Damn it, why didn't he use condoms in the first place? If only he did, Sakuno won't be shouting like that. Oh shit, he can't stand this. But he had a reason why he didn't use one. Well, he never thought she'll get pregnant on their honeymoon, so he wasn't prepared. And it was their first night together, why would he even think of using protection? Of course, he wanted to enjoy their first time. Yes, it was their first time. Funny, huh? Everyone thought that the Trickster already took her even before they were married but truth be told, he didn't. Because he loves her. Damn it, he loves her so much, that's why he waited and respected her. So, their honeymoon was special. It was their first time, and he LIKED it. Maybe that's why she got pregnant early.

If only giving birth to babies is as easy as making them..

Feeling his entire system go numb, the Trickster sat down on the gray chair beside the white wall, then lifted his head and darted his gaze to the ceiling. It's not that he regrets having a son.. actually, he liked it. Really liked it. It'd be awesome to see a little trickster rampaging through the house. He'll teach him everything he knows, and give him everything he has. Lowering his head, he caught sight of his reflection on the glass window in front of him. Whoa, he looked like crap.

It's 4:37 a.m. now. He'd been waiting for nine hours; of course he'd look like that.

Even though his eyelids were starting to droop in exhaustion, he'd just shake it off and devotedly wait. He can't sleep, nope. Because the two most important people in his life are inside there. And he'll be damned if he's not the first to see them after those long nine hours. Besides, Sumire is not here anymore (it's been three years since she passed away). There's no one Sakuno can lean on now but him. So of course, he can't sleep.

Masaharu may not admit it, but he's really thankful of his friends. They came as soon as they heard and even waited with him. All seven of them are in the Waiting room which is just down the hall, co'z the hospital has a strict policy about crowding in front of the rooms. Private hospitals are just too overrated. Oh wait, they're only six. That chicken Akaya fainted when they got to the hospital so the nurses took him to a room. Some things never change, he thought. Once a sissy, always a sissy.

But he knew that if they were allowed to wait with him in front of the Labor room, they will. Sometimes, they act like they're the father of HIS baby way too much. Even Sanada, the walking rock, showed how much of a doting uncle he could be. That bastard confiscated all of his Pranking paraphernalia. How Sanada found out about where he hides them? That traitor Yagyuu and squealer Yanagi tattled on him! They ganged up on him! Oh well, he didn't really mind. But, he'd get back at them to show his appreciation.

Did they think he'll use them while Sakuno's around? What idiots. But he knows they're just concerned. Actually, he made a few rules for himself too just to keep Sakuno and his son safe and sound. He banned himself from liquors and even quitted smoking. He started smoking when he was in High school, to relieve him of stress and well, just for the kicks. But if he's going to be a father, he has to set a good example for his son, right? And second-hand smoke will be bad for Sakuno, so when she got pregnant, he threw all of his cigarette packs away. Being a husband and a father changed him.

He knew he won't be a perfect father. But he will try his best to be a good one.

The door swung open, revealing a short, balding man whose white coat swished as he walked, and the silver-haired lad snapped his head to the side, before standing up and heaving a deep, calming breath. "What happened? Is she okay now?", his blue eyes shifted to the door behind the smaller man. "What about my son? I wanna go take a look at him." There was excitement and nervousness in his usually cool voice, the effects of being a father for the first time.

"Niou-san..", the Doctor's voice was grave and he froze. When they're like that, he knew it's not a good sign. His heart pounded. And the next words the baldhead said shattered him completely. "I'm afraid we have a problem. There'd been an infection in the baby's blood, that's why we were having a hard time to take him out. It's taking a toll on your wife and she might..", his voice trailed as soon as he saw how Masaharu's eyes suddenly flashed dangerously, and instantly he knew he's dealing with a dangerous man, but then he still continued, although his throat went dry, "..die if we continue. I'm afraid you have to choose between them. There's no-.."

"You asshole..", the silver-haired man hissed. What did he mean 'choose'? He wants him to choose on who's going to live and who's going to die? His mind went blank and his eyes glazed. He wants him to choose? What the hell.. He wants him to kill one of them? Then rage filled his chest, followed by fear and disbelief. No, he won't have any of this crap. Masaharu took a step forward and angrily grabbed the front of the baldhead's coat, "Don't make me choose. It's your fucking responsibility to save them! You're a damn doctor! I don't care if it takes you days, just do it, you rascal! You're making me choose between my wife and son, are you fucking out of your mind?!", the volume of his voice echoed through the hallway and alerted the staffs. Some quickly ran to them, while a few went to the Waiting room to call the friends of Masaharu and ask them for help.

"P-Please calm down, Niou-san!", the Doctor tried to pry the taller man's fingers off him but it was useless. His grip was too strong and the baldhead was afraid of what the silver-haired man could do to him. He was much more taller and masculine, the Doctor knew he'd be knocked out with a single punch. "Y-You can't do this! Please just calm down!"

"How can I calm down when you just practically told me that one of them has to die?!", the Trickster yelled. No, he won't let that happen. He won't lose any of them. He won't let any of them go. And he'll beat the shit out of this son-of-a-bitch if he has to. What, this Doctor attained a Ph.D so that he could tell the patients that there's no hope for them?!

"Niou-kun!"

"Oi, what's happening?!"

"Let go of him, Niou!"

Familiar voices sounded behind him and he knew who they were but he didn't release the Doctor. Even when they tried to pull him away, he didn't budge, his adrenaline running in his veins. He felt so much anger, he thought he was going to burst.

"We've done everything we can..-"

"If anything..", he glared fiercely at the Doctor and spoke in a no nonsense tone, "..happens to them, I will kill you. I'll make your life a living hell and kill you." His cold voice sent shivers down the baldhead's spine, "I will seriously do that. So get your ass back in there and save them." Then he shoved the Doctor away and barked, "Go!", which made him scamper back to the Labor room.

That night (well, day) marked a lot of first time for Haru. It was his first time to be a Dad. It was also his first time to pray.. and ask the Gods for help. He never had to pray before, because he's an independent guy and when he wanted something, he'll go get it himself. But now that he can't do anything for his wife, he'd lower his pride and pray.

And for the first time in his life, he felt true fear. Even Yukimura's YIPS didn't affect him like this, even when he was in situations that almost killed him. Nothing.. could compare to this damning feeling he has. He'd never been this scared before.

So the waiting continued, with the silver-haired lad still sitting in front of the Labor room. If both of them survives, he'll never drink nor smoke again. He won't prank other people again just for the heck of it. He'd learn how to cook for Sakuno. He himself will teach his son how to pray. He won't do anything that will endanger them. He will do everything to give them a good life.

...

After an hour, another figure clad in blue came out of the doors and Masaharu swiftly rose to his feet. The Doctor must've been scared to face him again so he sent a nurse. He braced himself for the news, but this better be good. Or else, he'll commit bloody murder.

"Niou-san?", the black-haired female nurse nodded to him, "Your wife.."

His arms stiffened and time seemed to stop.

"..and son have both survived."

Gods are real. They really are. Damn, there really are Gods. And a genuinely happy smile formed on his lips. Damn it, they scared him a lot. He thought he was going to lose them.

"But..", and Haru's smile faltered. What BUT? "The baby.."

"..What about my son?", his voice lowered an octave and he suddenly wanted to go inside the Labor room to see the baby himself. "Is there something wrong?"

The nurse gulped nervously, "The blood infection is worse than we thought and we'll need to replace a large amount of it. But, unfortunately, the blood needed is rare. He's a type AB and..-"

"Come on." Masaharu interjected and the woman stopped talking as her brows shot up in surprise. "I'm a Type AB. Get my blood and save him."

...

Sakuno's lids fluttered open and a bright light welcomed her eyes. She felt so tired and sleepy. What happened to her? Where is she? Knitting her eyebrows, she tried to cover her eyes with her hand when an image came into her mind.

A cute, little baby wrapped with a light blue blanket. Its eyes were still closed and it seemed to be sleeping peacefully. And someone said, 'He's safe now. Your husband made sure of that.' That's when everything came back to Sakuno. She just gave birth to a child. Her baby.. Her son..

She suddenly gasped and her chocolate brown orbs started to roam, searching for her baby. But when she tried to sit up, a female voice rang a few feet away from her, "Please don't move yet. It will only make you dizzy. Lie down and rest, Sakuno-san." Then she felt a hand on her shoulder gently pushing her back. When the auburn girl averted her gaze to her right, she saw a woman in a nurse outfit smiling at her.

"W-Where's my baby?", Sakuno's voice was hoarse.

"He's at the Nursery room now, sleeping like a little angel. Don't worry about him, you should rest. It's been hard on you..", said the nurse. It's normal for first time moms to experience mild post-partum effects.

"But I heard the Doctor say something about infection-.."

"Ah, don't worry. Your husband saved him."

"..M-Masaharu?"

Smiling, the nurse gestured for her to turn to her left and to her surprise, her handsome husband was lying on a bed like hers, fast asleep. But his face was noticeably pale and there were dark bags under his eyes. He was sleeping on his side, facing her, with a hand stretched out as if he was reaching for her.

"He didn't hesitate on giving his blood to your baby. The child needed a lot and there was no available type AB blood so we had no choice but to get all the blood needed from him." There was a hint of awe in the nurse's voice, "He didn't want to let go of any of you and our Doctor was scared for his own life. It's a good thing your baby has the will to live. After the transfer, Masaharu-san insisted on sleeping in the same room as yours. He even wanted to sleep beside you but we can't let him because you're not healed yet. He is the most stubborn and scariest person I've ever encountered.. and he loves the both of you so much."

And Sakuno couldn't agree more as she stared lovingly at Haru. She stretched out a hand as well, wanting to reach for him, to touch his pallid skin. He must've had a hard time too.. and a tear of true happiness fell down her cheeks.

...

Owari

...

A/N: Done with Niou Masaharu! Yay! Whoo! So what do you think of this chapter? Was he a good Dad? Please leave a review, ne? I'd like to hear from you guys. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Kikumaru Eiji

III: Kikumaru Eiji

By: Reinne141

...

The setting sun's yellow-orange rays shone through the moving clouds across the sky, giving them a softer hue around the edges while the afternoon wind was beginning to feel a bit cooler, signaling the sun's coming departure. Mirthful laughter sounded all around the vast park and people of different ages were still there having picnics, playing Frisbee or just enjoying the breath-taking view with their loved ones. It's Sunday after all, a day meant to be spent with the family, so it's no wonder that the park's jam-packed with people today.

The sight of them, coupled with the tranquil, almost serene atmosphere was beautiful beyond description, just like a painting depicting the simple joys of life.

Not far from the public park, is a figure of a man gently pushing a baby carriage with his right hand and carrying a few bags of groceries with the other. For a moment, he halted in his stride and turned to the various people, who seem to be having a good time, with sincere admiration in his gaze, then zeroed in on the parents keeping a watchful eye over their kids.. and he genuinely smiled, his thoughts drifting to his own little family. He knows exactly how those parents feel, completely understands the reason behind those affectionate gazes and warm smiles.. because he himself had been given the fortune to have a family of his own too. A light sigh of contentment escaped his lips.

He never thought this kind of happiness and satisfaction, the feeling that like everything in his life has fallen to their rightful place and that he's right where he belongs, was even possible but he was proved wrong. Twice. First, when he was wedded to the most beautiful and most lovable girl he'd ever met. Second, when that girl he married gave him the most adorable and cutest baby he'd ever seen. Life with them was pure bliss and he was more than happy to be proved wrong.

But then his ears caught soft giggles coming from the carriage in front of him and he instantly pulled out of his insightful reverie (which rarely occurs, truth be told) before reverting back to his usual behavior.

Kikumaru Eiji, twenty-three years of age, broke into a huge grin, his vivid blue eyes bright with adoration as the one year-old infant inside the red carriage continued to giggle sweetly, her little fingers wrapped around the left pointy ear of a pink cat stuffed-toy her father just bought her. Then the little cutie started making gurgling sounds when she hugged the fluffy toy closer to her, its soft synthetic fur tickling her round cheeks. The mere sight of her being her adorable self-made Eiji's chest swell with fatherly pride and joy. Aww, she's just too cute! She's the cutest baby in the world!

"You like it, Eiri-chan?", the red-haired man leaned forward to get a closer look on his precious one, letting his eyes travel from the thin light-red locks of hair from under her pink hand-knitted bonnet (Just like the one he was wearing! Sakuno made a lot of those for Eiri and him, and to show his appreciation of her efforts, he'd gladly wear them every time he goes out on a walk with his little family, gushing excitedly about how cute it is for a dad and a baby to be wearing the same thing), to her big blue orbs (Oh, how happy he was when she revealed her eyes for the first time, he even cried, _"S-She has my eyes, Kaa-san!"_ -referring to his real mom, who was smiling at him knowingly when he said this), then her small nose (Sakuno's. Definitely Sakuno's! So cute!) to her small pinkish lips (Again, Sakuno's. What a lucky baby!). And Eiji knew his daughter would certainly grow into a lovely girl, just like her lovely mom. "It's cute, ne? I knew you'd love it, Eiri-chan! That's why Daddy bought it for you, nya~!"

Eiri just blinked her huge orbs twice before smiling cutely in response.

He just bought the toy out of a sudden impulse. As soon as he saw the cute Neko on display, Eiji quickly went and paid for it without a second thought. That Neko and his Eiri are made for each other, they're so adorable together! Darn, if only he hadn't forgotten to bring his trusty digital camera with him today, he could've taken a picture of them. But it's understandable that he forgot about it, he was just supposed to go grocery shopping, and who brings a camera to the grocery store anyway? Oh poo-.. wait. Let's do some backtracking.

Yes, he was only SUPPOSED to go GROCERY SHOPPING, Eiji thought as he casted a glance from his baby to the stuffed toy then to the plastic bags in his grasp. He was only supposed to buy some cooking ingredients (Sakuno would've done it but she's currently in her Obaa-chan's house, the Dragon coach's health is not so good so the younger Ryuzaki visited her), but he bought another toy. And.. a number of other things for his Eiri. Again.

Oh, his Sakuno won't be happy about this.

His wife chided him several times before for buying too many toys and spending too much on things their Eiri didn't really need. But who can blame him, right? Right? It's only natural for a doting father to give his little girl everything she wants. And if he could, he'd even give her the world! But Sakuno says it won't be good though to spoil their baby and that she has enough toys as it is. Well, Eiji can't really agree with the first part of that statement (no, no, no, noooo!), but the latter part.. meh, it's true.

Even before Eiri was born, her 'Uncles' would drop by their house, greet the very pregnant Sakuno (then they'd wink at him for a job well done) and present her their gifts: toys, clothes, diapers, cribs, carriages, strollers, bottles, and a whole lot more. And by the word 'Uncles', he didn't just mean his biological siblings (who, just like him, are doing everything in their power to spoil rotten their cute little niece) or the former Seigaku regulars (who made it a habit to visit them regularly), but also the former regulars from the schools they competed with when he was in middle school. When his auburn wife got pregnant, the news got out so fast (well, Eiji himself told them about it as soon as he found out) and they took it upon themselves to be his daughter's 'Uncles' and would find a lot of excuses just to give a gift, most especially when the auburn head was near her due date. Maybe because he was the first one among them to have a baby so they just got a little too excited (little..? A bit of an understatement right there).

He still can't get over the fact that even Sanada had a soft spot for babies (his super vision didn't miss that tug on the famed Emperor's lips when they allowed him to hold Eiri during one of Atobe's parties) or the fact that Atobe offered some sort of Hyotei scholarship to them (but Eiji knows his offer had something to do with the King's apparent crush on Sakuno when she was in middle school. Hmm.. He wondered if Atobe's still hung up on her, he's still single after all this time). Even Shiraishi sent them a big package of vitamins for Sakuno (Zaizen's right, his former Buchou's a health-freak, but he's really nice).

The U-17 camp they all went through just after the Nationals made way for them to somehow get along and it even forged unlikely friendships among them. Yeah, ever since Oishi got paired up with Niou there, the Golden pair and the Silver pair became quite friendly, except for the times the Trickster would crack up some jokes about the Mother hen's weird hair-do and Niou's sudden dislike for any food that has egg on it,

_"Eggs remind me of you, ya know. And everytime I break them, it's like I'm committing murder or something-.."_

_"JUST PLEASE, KNOCK IT OFF!"_

_"I'm just sayin'.. Pur-.. THAT FREAKIN' HURTS, YAGYUU!"_

They're fun to hang out with.

Sakuno's pregnancy was a bit nerve-racking for Eiji.. it was his first time to be a Dad! He can still remember when she first told him about it, he just came home late from work that night (he works as a Stunt Director at a Production Company while Sakuno is a pre-school teacher/part-time piano tutor, thanks to Fuji) when the redhead found his wife sleeping in the Dining room, his dinner already cold. He was just about to walk to her and apologize when the strawberry cake placed atop the dining table caught his attention, the words written on its surface freezing him in place.

_'It's a positive!'_

The next second, he was screaming in joy and jumping around the house, waking up Sakuno (and their neighbors) in the process, until a disgruntled Sumire (who came to stay with them for a week) went and smacked him shut with a bunny slipper. Ah, good times. Then after enveloping his giggling wife in a tight bear-hug, he fished out his mobile phone and called all of the numbers on his phonebook, rudely disturbing them in the middle of the night. Niou seemed a bit cranky when he answered, "_Do you know what time it is already? Who the hell is thi-.."_

_"SAKUNO-CHAN'S PREGNANT, NYAAAA!"_

Ah. Good times.

Eiji straightened up as his smile grew bigger at the memory of Oishi suddenly yelling to the phone in surprise, _"W-What?! Are you sure-.. BRING HER TO OUR CLINIC TOMORROW! Oh wai-.. Eiji, it's not that I doubt your capability to.. you know. It's just-.. Ah, it's only been two months since you two got married and it'd be good if-.. I'm not babbling, it's just-.. you don't have to tell me how you did it, Eiji!", _and for sure, his friend was flushed like a tomato. Such a worry-wart, that Oishi. The redhead laughed to himself.

Eiji received a variety of reactions that night: Momo promptly falling from his bed with a loud THUD and An's startled voice asking his husband what the heck happened, Kaidou doing just the same as what Momo did and Tomoka's excited squeals in the background (frankly, he never thought those two would end up together). Oh, and Inui's was golden too! After declaring the news, the Dataman spluttered out in shock, _"Already?! This is illogical.. According to my calculations, it should be six months, four days and-..", _but the redhead already ended the call. The thought of him impregnating Sakuno earlier than expected made Eiji grin a bit, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

There was Kawamura automatically going on BURNING MODE and loudly praising his passionate, wonderful, buurniiiiiing love for Sakuno, making Eiji blush more. Fuji pausing for a few seconds before genuinely congratulating him with his usual pleasant tone, and Ochibi saying his congratulations in his own Echizen-esque way, _"Took you long enough. Mada mada dane." _Mean Ochibi.

Tezuka didn't answer his phone, so he didn't get to talk to him (the now professional Tennis player always turns off his phone during night time, fed up with his friends, Fuji and Inui in particular, calling him and waking him up just to tell him about a bunch of nonsensical stuff). When morning came, all of them were already in front of Eiji's house (even Tezuka. Fuji dragged him to go with them, only bothering to tell him about the good news when they were already there, catching the ex-Buchou in surprise. Good ol' Tensai) with a variety of expressions on their faces: Happy, smug, excited and.. teasing (Eiji hates it when they do that).

"Your uncles love you a lot, Eiri-chan!", Eiji then started on moving again and pushing the carriage forward carefully, its wheels smoothly rolling against the cemented pavement. He adjusted his hold on the plastic bags before adding with a boyish, sideways smile, "You know, they really cared about your Mommy too, nya.. It's a bit difficult to explain to you now, but they really cared for her. That's why I'm just so happy she chose me, and now you're here!"

Of course. Eiji knew that a lot would love to trade places with him. He can see it in the way Fuji would lovingly take baby Eiri into his arms and gently lull her to sleep, or the way Tezuka would glance at Sakuno with a hint of regret and sad acceptance when he thinks no one's looking. That's why he considered himself the luckiest man in the whoooole wide universe, because Sakuno loves him, Kikumaru Eiji. Him and only him!

During the early months of Sakuno's pregnancy, it wasn't really that hard. In fact, she was sweeter and more.. umm, loving. Her abrupt transition was kinda weird and surprising, because she was just so different from the innocent Sakuno in their honeymoon who went all crimson red at the mere sight of their king-sized bed. But Eiji didn't mind, he actually loved it. Going home from work was one of the things he looked forward to, mainly because Sakuno would welcome him with open arms, a searing hot kiss and hurried, whispered words saying how much she missed him, before pulling him by his collar to their bedroom. And that happens every day he arrives home. It was heaven. Thank God for pregnancy hormones. They had a LOT of loving and Eiji was admittedly, a happy and satisfied man.

Everything was going smoothly. Well, that was until she started craving for strawberry jam, strawberry milkshake, strawberry pocky, strawberry ice cream and anything that has strawberry in it. It was nothing much at first, but then after a week, she began waking him up in the wee hours of the morning to buy her fresh strawberries (_'Nya.. It's 4 a.m., Sakun-..*kiss* Oh, okay, anything for you, nya!)_ And because he's a slave to all her wishes, he complied obediently. After all, sleep deprivation and a (sluggish and drowsy) walk to the market were nothing compared to the prize she'd award him on his return. Her strawberry-flavored lips are just too addicting.

Then after a week, she started to issue him her own version of a beaten puppy dog look just to get Eiji to do her requests and of course, him being a weak, weak man when it comes to her, gave in. And he'd always end up eating strawberries with her all day, everyday of the week. Strawberries and more strawberries, nothing else. Their friends even started calling them the 'Strawberry Couple'. And if he whines even a little about it, Sakuno would begin to pitifully pout and pull the 'Mou.-You-don't-love-me-anymore.-Are-you-tired-of- me..?' trick card on him, making the red-haired lad panic then promptly surrender. When did she learn that?!

Hormones.. both a blessing and a curse. Soon after, she found a new hobby: Collecting things with strawberry designs. There even was that one time when she made him run to a girly Accessories store to buy anything related to strawberries, and also because she was interested in the plastic bags of that store that had that red-colored fruit printed on it.

Sakuno had a lot of odd quirks during her pregnancy, and it usually involved making Eiji do something for her. The lass would ask him to perform acrobatics on the yard, drag him to Oishi's to watch the fishes in his aquarium for hours (_'Look, they're swimming!' *Eiji laughs* 'Of course, they're swimming, nya!_), plead with him to sing to her (_'Sing it again!')_, constantly disturb his sleep for no reason (_*poke, poke* Eiji, I can't sleep. Wake up. *poke*_), turn on all the lights in the house at night (_'I-I'm scared. Don't turn them off, onegai!'_), randomly say 'I love you' to him in person or over the phone (even while he's at work. Honestly, it was very sweet of her), sensually rub his back during their bath time (he had nooo problem with this at all) and many more that borders on just plain strange but lovable and endearing at the same time.

Oh, and don't get him started on her mood swings. She'd cry after watching family-oriented movies (FAMILY-ORIENTED, not drama, mind you), talking about past experiences (even when it's a happy one) and even when he does something just a bit sweet to her (like brushing her hair before sleeping). Sakuno cries at the littlest of things, and laughs during the most awkward of moments.

But even though it was tiring and exasperating at times, not once did Eiji ever show annoyance towards his adorable wife. No matter how weird her requests were, he never refused to oblige.. simply because he saw how it made Sakuno smile. And Eiji loves seeing her pretty smile, so he'd do anything just to see it again and again. He'd do anything just to please her, because her happiness is his happiness. So at the end of the day, after all the craziness, he'd embrace her while she's asleep and give her a tender kiss on her forehead, then he'd drift off as well with his wife cradled protectively in his arms. Eiji just loves her so much.

The red-haired man soon got used to it and he'd just go along with whatever it was she wanted him to do. He enjoys making her happy anyway. Besides, what else could possibly go wrong? So for a while, everything went smooth again as he kept on obeying her and Eiji decided that being a Dad's not that hard at all. How wrong he was, ne?

When he finally saw her Sonogram for the very first time, the image of his small baby clear on the screen, Eiji's heart seemed to have stopped as amazement and fear whirled together in his system. It seemed so tiny, and its features were not really distinct but it was proof enough that.. that he's really gonna be a father.. A father. Together, Sakuno and him, they created a person.. a human with a life. And that human's life will be in his hands. Him, Kikumaru Eiji, will be in charge of another human being.

That was when doubts started to spout in him.

There's a living person inside Sakuno's tummy, and the father is him. He will be a father! He created another life and he'll have to take care of it. But.. is he really ready to be a father? Is he really prepared? What if he fails? What if he does something wrong? What if something goes terribly wrong and his baby gets hurt? He knows he's still immature, so will it be alright for a childish person like him to have a child's life in his care? Is he responsible enough? What if he messes this up?

It scared him. It scared him like nothing else. He didn't want to disappoint Sakuno, and he didn't want to be a failure as a dad. What if he does something totally wrong and his child ends up hating him forever? What if his bubbly, childish personality causes trouble for his baby? Like.. losing his baby in the mall, or dropping it to the ground because of his carelessness or.. or.. there's so many possibilities! The soon-to-be Dad found himself trembling shakily at the thought.

Eiji didn't want that. He has to do his best and be a mature father who won't let his family down. Right, he has to be mature. So, in the next couple of days, he did his best to act mature in the house. Eiji refrained himself from exclaiming too much, bouncing on his toes when excited and even saying 'Nya~' (which was the hardest part of it all). He even started reading the newspaper while eating breakfast, which has never occurred before because in the morning, he'd usually help his wife prepare in the kitchen, then just chow down his food while chatting away happily. The redhead tried to adapt the habits of the mature people he knew (like Tezuka and Sanada), thinking that maybe it's the best course of things.

It didn't take long for Sakuno to notice her husband's not-so-Eiji-like actions. Instantly, she understood why he was doing that. Pregnancy made her perceptive. At first, it was amusing. To see the man in such a light was rare, and the auburn head can't help but find this cute. But when it started to drag longer than she expected, and when she saw the slowly growing aura of gloom around the usually hyper redhead, Sakuno decided it was time to put a stop to it.

_"Do you know why I married you? Because you're Kikumaru Eiji. You're energetic, lively, charming and refreshing. You might sometimes be childish, but it's a part of you and I love it. Me marrying you means that I accept all of you. I love you because you're Eiji, and I'm sure our baby will love you too, because you're you. So, you don't have to keep on pretending to be someone you're not, ne? Koishiteru, Eiji. See, even Aka-chan agrees."_

And Sakuno reached for his hand and placed it on the swell of her tummy. Goosebumps and astonishment washed over the redhead as he felt a jolt on the area where his hand touched her skin. His baby's moving! His baby's agreeing with Sakuno! His baby loves him too! That day marked the end of Eiji's rather short mature stage in his life. And at the same time, he was once again reminded of the reason why he loves this girl so much.

He won't be a perfect Daddy, that he knows.. but he will do his best to make his little family happy. He's sometimes immature, childish and insensitive and.. well, he has a lot of flaws. But Eiji will do everything to make up for it, he vowed to give them all his love and make sure that Sakuno will never regret her decision to marry him and that his precious baby will grow up full of love and happiness.

After a few more months, Kami-sama gave him another girl that they named Kikumaru Eiri, to love and cherish. Eiji smiled with unrestrained joy upon seeing his baby, and he thanked all the Gods for helping his beloved wife as he brushed her pallid forehead with utmost tender, tears of relief, happiness and subsiding fear streaming down his face. His heart was still pounding violently against his ribcage, but all his worries died down when Sakuno gave him a small smile of assurance, silently uttering, _"Our baby's beautiful, Eiji. I love you." _The 9 months of waiting are over, and his daughter has finally come to join their family.

It was one of the best days in his life.

Kami gave him a baby girl. And a very cute girl at that!

"That's right, my Eiri-chan's so cute, nya!", Eiji talked to his baby with so much affection and warmth that the people they pass by can't help but think that the two are just so cute, it was obvious that the man adores his little girl in the carriage a lot. Ooooh, they look alike too! Oblivious to the people around him, the red-haired man continued on cooing as they walked home, "You'll be as pretty as your mommy when you grow up!"

He will take care of her and her mommy, he will give them all the love in the world and protect them from harm. Eiji loves his family a lot and he'd do everything for them. From the carriage, Eiri gave him another big smile and muttered the first word she ever learned a few months ago, "Nya..~!", followed by a cute giggle, her dimples visible on her cheeks. Her father internally proclaimed that Eiri will be so beautiful when she grows up!

When she grows up.. she will be pretty, like Sakuno! Very, very pretty!

.

.

Eiri will be pretty.

.

.

Oh crap, she will have a lot of admirers! Then she'll have a crush, then fall in love (Eiji's breath hitched)! Then the bastard will date her, and then ask for her hand! Then they will get married (his throat went dry), the bastard will take her away (his heart felt like someone twisted it) and have kids then he will leave her for another girl then-.. OH HE WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN, NO WAY IN HELL HE'LL LET THAT HAPPEN! DADDY WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!

"C-Come on, Eiri-chan, we should probably go faster, ne? Mommy might be home already!", Eiji's smile became slightly strained, his face suddenly paled and he pushed the carriage with more force this time. Sakuno had a lot of admirers, so if Eiri grows up, she'll.. NO WAY! His daughter's too precious, too adorable, and too important to him, he can't just let some jerk snatch her away from them! No, he won't bear it! He can't lose his baby! The image of Eiri all grown up and wearing the same wedding gown Sakuno wore on their wedding day flashed vividly in his mind. Her long light-red hair flowing beautifully behind her, her pink lips tugged up into a soft smile as her clear blue eyes twinkled when she saw her smirking bastard groom and-.. ARGGGGH! NO, DADDY WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE HIS DAUGHTER AWAY!

And they went faster.

…

**A/N: Finally, the third chapter is done! Sorry for the long wait, guys. So, whaddya think? :)) Please leave a review on your way out. **

**Kikumaru Eiji**

**Requested by: **

**kidanimationlove**

**laurennomnom**

**demoncat13**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
